1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection device and to an ejection testing method.
2. Related Art
For example, printers are one type of device known in the field of liquid ejection devices which are adapted to eject a liquid (e.g., ink) from nozzles by driving piezoelectric elements (piezo elements). In such a printer, it has been proposed to sense residual oscillation of the piezoelectric elements, and to perform testing of ejection of the liquid based on the residual oscillation thereof (see Japanese Patent No. 3794431, for example).